


Hacer Amor

by KutziShiro



Series: Un Hogar Al Cual Regresar [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del incidente de Ultron existe una rutina que ni Steve ni Tony pueden abandonar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacer Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Hacer Amor.
> 
> Serie: Un Hogar Al Cual Regresar.
> 
> Fandom: Avengers.
> 
> Personajes: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark y Steve Rogers.
> 
> Género: Slash. Comfort.
> 
> Advertencias: Slash.
> 
> Resumen: Después del incidente de Ultron existe una rutina que ni Steve ni Tony pueden abandonar.
> 
> Palabras: 3,000
> 
> Aclaraciones: The Avengers, título comercial, pertenece a Marvel, Stan Lee y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Logré terminarlo antes del estreno de Civil War, yey, ahora a esperar a ver que pasa en la película para poder escribir la continuación.
> 
> La inspiración de este capítulo viene gracias a la canción «Making Love Out Of Nothing At All» de Air Supply cuyo cuyo enlace al video subtitulado podrán encontrar al final del capítulo.

─ _Código azul, señor_ ─Tony alzó la vista al oír la voz digital de Friday, alejando el cautín del circuito que estaba soldando.

─Iré en un momento ─respondió bajando la vista nuevamente, sólo necesitaba unos pocos puntos más y podría dejarlo por el momento.

─ _Entendido_ ─Friday no agregó nada.

Tony terminó tranquilamente y dejó las cosas sin molestarse en guardar ni acomodar nada, después de todo estaba en su taller personal, el único que llegaba a entrar era Bruce y… bueno… no sabían nada de él así que había tenido que regresar a la solitaria rutina de costumbre.

Se limpió las manos, dejó el trapo por ahí y caminó hacia afuera del taller, vio su reflejo desaliñado en un cristal y sin detenerse alzó un brazo y se olió ¿debería invertir un par de minutos en cambiarse la playera o mínimamente rociarse algo de colonia? Desechó la idea de inmediato, se habían visto en peores circunstancias.

Tomó el ascensor y mientras era llevado al piso correspondiente al departamento movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sacudió el cuerpo ligeramente destensando los músculos, relajándose.

Salió del ascensor y caminó directo a la sala, apenas vio su cabeza colgando del reposabrazos del sillón se le salió una sonrisa.

─Steve ─llamó y un par de ojos azules le enfocaron al instante, al instante una sonrisa le saludó.

─Hola, Tony ─se enderezó sentándose correctamente, lucía cansado pero cansado en el sentido de haber lidiado mucho con los nuevos Vengadores. Después de meses de convivir había aprendido a notar los pequeños detalles que le indicaban la situación de Steve sin que él dijera nada.

─¿Día pesado? ─en lugar de ir al sillón fue a su bar personal, se sirvió rápidamente un whisky en las rocas y sacó una cerveza fría para Steve.

─Uff… ─lo seguía con la mirada, Tony rió un poco por su elocuente respuesta─ extraño al viejo equipo…

─Sabía que me extrañarías.

─No dije que te extrañara a ti categóricamente.

─Extrañas al viejo equipo, yo soy parte del viejo equipo, ergo… ─dejó al aire lo evidente y le dio su botella de cerveza antes de sentarse junto a él.

─Sí, bueno… ─no respondió prefiriendo callar su boca con un trago de cerveza.

─Pensé que ya no te daban tantos problemas ─añadió volviendo al tema importante.

─No es que me den problemas… ─respondió recargando los brazos en sus rodillas, mirando al frente─ es sólo que es diferente ¿sabes? Nosotros ya teníamos una coordinación casi instintiva, nos entendíamos con facilidad y a veces ni siquiera necesitábamos hablar para saber qué hacer y ahora… ─negó con la cabeza─ son muy buenos en lo que hacen pero como equipo aún nos falta compenetración, eso sin contar que Wanda aún está descubriendo el alcance de su poder.

Tony torció el gesto, ya había visto en Steve que esa pequeña bruja podía ser muy poderosa, recordar los cortes y moretones con los que a veces llegaba luego de haber estado entrenándola le ponían de mal humor.

─Deberías dejarle ese trabajo a Vision ─refunfuñó un poco.

─Aunque duela es sumamente interesante descubrir lo que puede hacer, no quiero perdérmelo ─sabía lo que Tony estaba pensando.

─A ver si te parece igual de interesante el día que te arranque un brazo ─lo siguiente que sintió fue el fuerte brazo de Steve sobre sus hombros.

─Si vas a quejarte yo debería poder quejarme de tu ¿cómo le llamas? «interés científico».

─¡No puedes comparar una cosa con la otra! ─se giró para mirarle pero dejando ese brazo donde estaba.

─Puedo, no son tan diferentes si ambas cosas pueden ser tan inofensivas como peligrosas.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, Steve tenía un punto pero eso no quería decir que fuera a ceder en su opinión.

Steve sólo le sonrió encantadoramente, sonrisa que se vio interrumpida debido a un bostezo.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó desviando el rostro y deshaciendo el abrazo. Ahora que Tony lo veía más de cerca notó con mayor claridad las señas del cansancio.

─No importa, deberías irte a dormir.

─Primero me terminaré esta ─accedió enseñándole la cerveza que ya iba a la mitad. Le gustaría poder quedarse más tiempo despierto pero en verdad se sentía cansado, no se lo dijo a Tony en ese momento pero acababa de regresar de una misión sencilla pero que casi terminaba en fracaso debido a un descuido de Wanda─ mientras por qué no me cuentas en qué estás trabajando ahora.

Eso fue suficiente para que Tony evitara preguntarle lo mismo a él y empezara a hablar de los proyectos que tenía en marcha. Al principio Steve siempre le hacía muchas preguntas sobre sus tecnicismos pero su comprensión rápida y mejorada memoria le permitieron aprender rápidamente sobre lo que hacía, además siempre le ayudaba a ver las cosas desde diversos puntos de vista y plantearse detalles que en otras ocasiones sólo vería sobre el ensayo y error. No lo sabía pero Steve investigaba por su cuenta no sólo para actualizarse sino también para poder conversar con él sin estar preguntando cada dos por tres.

Pronto Tony estaba sumido en sus explicaciones, incluso proyectó holográficamente un diagrama para apoyarse pero cuando volteó a ver a Steve luego de un rato sin que aportara ningún comentario descubrió que se había quedado dormido con la espalda recargada en el respaldo y su cabeza colgando hacía un lado. Cuidadosamente le quitó la botella ya vacía de la mano y la dejó en la mesita.

─¿Steve? ─lo movió un poco tratando de despertarlo para que fuera a su cuarto, no intentaría cargarlo hasta allá… de nuevo, pero lo único que logró fue que Steve se deslizara hacia un lado, hacia su lado, y cayera sobre él aprisionándolo contra el sillón.

Le sorprendía lo pesado que podía ser su sueño, en el cuartel de los Vengadores y en el helicarrier lo había visto despertar con sorprendente facilidad y con cualquier cosa, ni siquiera se necesitaba una emergencia, pero cuando estaba en su torre, en su departamento, nunca era así.

Alguna vez hacía meses Pepper le había dicho que dormir con tal profundidad era muestra de lo cómodo que se encontraba ahí y de la confianza que le tenía.

Tony guardó esos comentarios en un rincón apartado de su mente, al menos por un tiempo pues cada que lo veía dormir pensaba en lo mismo.

Después de resolver el asunto de Ultron y de establecer la nueva base para los Vengadores se habían despedido pensando que se verían en contadas ocasiones, Steve viviría dentro de su papel de superhéroe y él volvería a Industrias Stark sirviendo más que nada como apoyo.

Pasó semanas extrañando la presencia de Steve, se había acostumbrado mucho a oírlo yendo de un lado a otro por la torre de forma cada vez más desenvuelta ya que luego de quedarse sin hogar y de reunirse para desmantelar todo lo que quedara de Hydra les ofreció a sus compañeros no sólo un cuartel sino un lugar dónde vivir.

Sin embargo luego de que desocuparan la torre se sorprendió al darse cuenta que al que más extrañaba era a Steve. Pepper decía que no debía sorprenderle, incluso antes de tenerlo como inquilino ya recibía las visitas de Steve con bastante frecuencia, al principio con excusas y al final prácticamente tenía su propia llave. Claro que cuando lo invitó a vivir con él (junto con los demás) sí le dio su propia llave.

Tanta convivencia se había quedado muy grabada en él, el tipo de hombre que lo que más disfrutaba era su privacidad y cuyo trato con la gente tenía límites bien fijados. Pero cuando se dio cuenta Steve entraba y salía incluso con más facilidad que Pepper, a él no le hacía comentarios sarcásticos ni intentaba echarlo cuando aparecía de sorpresa, incluso se metía a su cuarto para levantarlo temprano. Así mismo con el tiempo Steve dejó de reprenderlo por las cosas que no le gustaban, por sus experimentos peligrosos y por su manera de tratar a los demás.

De las esporádicas visitas Steve había pasado a ser un huésped y luego a irse con todos los demás. Tony ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de disfrutar su recuperado espacio vital cuando ya estaba extrañando que Steve le esperara luego de un largo día de trabajo con la cena caliente cuando ya todos se habían ido a sus diversas actividades, o esas conversaciones al final del día sentados en la barra de su bar, incluso extrañaba esas anécdotas contadas y recontadas de sus Comandos Aulladores.

Justo pensaba que iba a tener que contentarse con ocasionales encuentros cuando los Vengadores le requirieran o algo así cuando un día cualquiera Pepper le informó que Steve estaba de visita y pedía permiso para entrar en el departamento. Carraspeó, evadió la mirada de Pepper como si el documento que le acaba de dar fuera interesantísimo y evitó con toda su fuerza de voluntad sonreír antes de decirle que podía pasar. Por supuesto su siguiente petición fue «firma todo como si fueras yo» como una discreta manera de pedirle que los dejara solos.

Lo primero que hizo al verlo fue preguntarle el por qué tanto formalismo para visitarlo.

─Ya no vivo aquí, pensé que sería lo correcto.

─Tonterías Steve, siéntete como en casa, puedes entrar por una ventana si quieres.

(Semanas después, cuando de verdad entró por una ventana derribando y rompiendo un costosísimo florero, Steve tuvo que recordarle que él se lo había permitido. Y al parecer los helicópteros hacían entregas a domicilio si el Capitán América se los pedía).

Al final Steve le explicó que necesitaba un lugar para relajarse ya que dirigir al nuevo grupo podía ser algo estresante. Extrañarlo fue una cuestión que no expresó, al igual que Tony cuando le permitió ir a la torre cada vez que quisiera.

Steve no se lo dijo pero el grado de relajación que podía alcanzar en la torre estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades en el nuevo cuartel. Sam era muy buen amigo pero parecía tener por pasatiempo darle terapia a la gente, Clint y Natasha se la pasaban muy bien ellos solos y muchas veces no entendía sus «chistes personales», y para rematar (¿o para empezar?) extrañaba a Tony.

Después de ese día Steve volvió a visitarlo como antes de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D., a veces por tiempo libre, a veces para desestresarse pero siempre pasaban un buen rato, mientras Steve no se quedara dormido. De hecho después de las primeras tres veces que Tony entró al departamento y lo encontró dormido en el sillón terminó implementando el «código azul» con el cual Friday le avisaba cada vez que llegaba, así se desocupaba de lo que estuviera haciendo para ir de inmediato a verlo.

Y hablando de Steve quedándose dormido…

Después de que Tony logró acomodarse debajo de él sin despertarlo ni correr riesgo de asfixiarse dedicó su tiempo a la contemplación de Steve y a la reflexión.

Estaba en un dilema, uno grande.

Por primera vez desde la pubertad no sabía cómo acercarse a una persona. Y es que por primera vez no quería sólo conquistar a alguien, no quería algo de un rato y luego olvidar su nombre. No supo cuando o cómo pero ya no podía negar la emoción que sentía cada vez que veía a Steve y cada vez era más difícil contener las sonrisas bobas. Hasta Happy lo había atrapado sonriéndole a la nada. Pepper había tenido que explicarle lentamente que «miradas burlonas» no era una causa de despido justificada.

Cada día que pasaban juntos descubría algo nuevo y fascinante en Steve, era completamente opuesto a él pero de alguna manera se complementaban como si fueran dos partes de una sola entidad.

Era un pensamiento asquerosamente cursi pero Tony se había rendido a ese tipo de pensamientos hace tiempo, ya no podía ignorarlo más, le fascinaba de muchas maneras.

Steve era el entregado Capitán América, el superhéroe militar que todos amaban, firme, inflexible ante las injusticias, pero podía pasar a ser un sensible artista de curiosidad infantil con la facilidad con que se cambiaba el traje. Podía estar temeroso ante el mundo nuevo y lo desconocido y al mismo tiempo tenía deseos de conocerlo todo. Se conmovía hasta las lágrimas ante los seres indefensos que ayudaba y en un instante se volvía una fiera temible si había que defenderlos.

Estaba lleno de cualidades que Tony siempre tachó de hipocresía y falsa amabilidad pero cuando lo veía a hacer gala de ellas le parecía tan genuino que sólo podía pensar que Steve era la única persona verdaderamente buena del mundo.

Es decir, conocía gente buena, algunos bastante cercanos, pero ninguno le había callado la boca con una sonrisa amable antes de soltar alguna burla. Era increíble que a veces era capaz de callarlo con una mirada severa. Más increíble era que Steve dejaba de sermonearlo con un gesto disconforme suyo.

Le parecían extraordinarias todas las sensaciones que había comenzado a experimentar, asombroso más allá de cualquier comprensión científica, alguien como él, con su genio siempre buscaba una explicación lógica para todo, pero para eso no tenía. «No hay explicación lógica para el amor» terminó aceptando luego de días de darse de topes contra la mesa tratan de de encontrar un motivo razonablemente aceptable para su situación.

Pero lo peor de todo, lo más triste de su penoso dilema no era darle vueltas al asunto hasta llegar siempre a la misma conclusión, era pensar en Steve como algo inalcanzable. A veces se le olvidaba que Steve también era humano y que podía tener defectos, la mayoría de las veces lo veía como alguien casi perfecto y se veía a sí mismo como alguien no merecedor.

Al menos la idea de que Steve fuera inalcanzable por heterosexualidad había quedado desechada cuando descubrió su bisexualidad.

En ocasiones le coqueteaba, buscaba ser seductor pero al mismo tiempo ir lento, sabía que no lo asustaría no quería hacerle creer que sus intenciones eran pasajeras. Se acercaba invadiendo su espacio personal, se relamía los labios y Steve lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos brillantes que le hacían retroceder como si estuviera a punto de profanar el santo sepulcro de su madre.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó en silenciosa reflexión con Steve encima, la noche parecía demasiado larga así. Había pedido a Friday que apagara las luces y ni siquiera se había preocupado en verificar nada. Por suerte Steve tenía bastante calor corporal como para necesitar una manta.

─¿Será esto lo que llaman «karma»? ─susurró a la oscuridad acariciando parsimoniosamente los cabellos de Steve. Él había roto muchos corazones y hasta se había aprovechado de algunas personas buenas, alguna vez creyó que salvando al mundo expiaría las culpas por lo que sus armas causaron al mundo pero ahora sabía que su deuda moral hacia los sentimientos ajenos también debía ser saldada y era castigado con una persona tan maravillosa como inalcanzable.

Entrelazó sus dedos con una de las manos de Steve y cuidadosamente la llevó hasta sus labios.

─¿O será magia…? ─besó suavemente la mano─ Por que me siendo hechizado en cuerpo y alma…

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y miró al techo.

─Y te amo… te amo… te amo…

Tony abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la mirada con pánico sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad. Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua y Steve rió.

─¡Estabas despierto! ─gritó empujando a Steve que cayó del sillón y se golpeó con la mesa, sin embargo eso último no le preocupó a ninguno de los dos.

─Desperté hace poco ─admitió sentándose en el suelo, se puso de rodillas y se recargó en el regazo de Tony para no dejarle ir.

─Eres un… un… ─ni siquiera encontraba palabras para espetarle, agradeció a la oscuridad que ocultaba su cara roja.

Además el hecho de que Steve lentamente se fuera levantando hasta acorralarlo contra el sillón no ayudaba en nada a su léxico ¿a dónde se había ido su lengua? Maldito Steve y maldita su sonrisa y malditos sus perfectos dientes que brillaba aún sin luz.

─Tony… ¿tú me quieres? ─preguntó suavemente muy cerca de él, dos corazones acelerados, dos pares de ojos mirándose sin parpadear.

Entonces Tony cayó en la cuenta de algo… Steve acababa de decir que lo amaba.

─¿Acabas de decir…?

─¿Tú me quieres? ─le interrumpió con una mirada intensa, Tony ya había oído, ahora debía responder.

Y sólo había una respuesta.

─Sí… ─parecía imposible pero la sonrisa de Steve se hizo más grande─ Sí te quiero ─en su propio rostro nació también una sonrisa que compitió con la otra.

Steve se sentía maravillado, había dado el salto arriesgándose a hacer el ridículo, después de meses de comerse la cabeza tratando de deducir si debía tomar en serio o no los coqueteos de Tony y de dar vueltas en la cama con miedo al rechazo y todo se había resuelto en dos minutos.

Unió sus frentes perdiéndose en sus ojos, a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió que eso sería más fácil si encendían la luz.

─¿Puedo besarte? ─preguntó Steve casi con timidez, Tony rodó los ojos y en lugar de responderle se arrojó por sus labios dándole un señor beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

Bien sí, Steve estaba chapado a la antigua pero a veces era demasiado cortés.

Cuando se separaron Steve descubrió que estaban de nuevo acostados en el sillón pero ahora era Tony el que estaba arriba ¿en qué momento ocurrió?

─¿Cuánto tiempo libre tienes? ─preguntó Tony relamiéndose los labios.

─Uh… unas horas…

─Bien… vamos a hacerlas rendir ─no pensaba perder el tiempo en ese momento, no cuando habían invertido meses en imaginarios y anhelos, ahora debía compensarlo.

Por supuesto Steve no protestó sino que lo abrazó e intentó cambiar posiciones terminando ambos en el suelo, suerte que la alfombra brindaba un mínimo de comodidad por que el golpe no les hizo detenerse.

─Maldición Rogers, tengo que enseñarte a besar ─se quejó Tony luego del segundo beso.

Steve estaba muy dispuesto a aprender.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quién puede encontrar la referencia oculta?
> 
> ···
> 
> Esta canción me inspiró mucho para escribir este capítulo sin embargo no pude plasmar todo lo que quería por que Tony hace lo que quiere y se me iba por caminos alternos mientras escribía pero al final quedó plasmado lo que debía quedar plasmado.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N4OaqFqgYI&list=WL&index=1
> 
> Minuto 2:10, bien podrían ser Sam y Rhodey :p


End file.
